Sing Sweet Nightingale
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Based after Season 7 Episode 4 'Painless'... After initiating a prank war and Reid having the last prank, Morgan has been stewing over it and wants his revenge, but things don't go exactly as he plans and have surprising repercussions...


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters! Nor the lyrics of She Will be Loved which are compliments of Maroon 5 !_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ Just a smidge of fluffy fun, enjoy!_

* * *

_"Love does not appear with any warning signs. You fall into it as if pushed from a high diving board. No time to think about what's happening. It's inevitable. An event you can't control, a crazy, heart-stopping, roller-coaster ride that just has to take its course." __  
**― **_**_Jackie Collins, Lucky_**

* * *

It was club night, but somehow the plans had been changed and the BAU team had ended up at a Karaoke bar of all places. None complained of course, the whole point of it was simply to let loose and relax with a couple of drinks, good fun and good friends, the mood positively ebullient. Derek had ventured more than once upon the dance floor, dragging Garcia, JJ and Prentiss with him each time and the girls were happy to oblige moving about the agent with a fluid grace that was not so easy to learn. Spencer was happy enough to converse with Rossi and Hotch, ignoring Morgan when more than once the older male was crazy enough to try and get him out onto the dance floor.

No, no, annnnnnnd no were supplied as effective responses and even then Morgan promised he'd have Reid up with the rest of them. _Ha! Fat chance _thought the thirty-two year old as he lifted his scotch and took a sip, hazel eyes returning to Rossi when the Italian addressed him.

From the dance floor Morgan swayed and dipped, moving with an almost lethal beauty. Garcia giggled and followed every move, while JJ and Prentiss danced about them. Though his concentration was firmly on moving his body, every now and again Morgan's dark chocolate eyes danced in the direction of Mr 187 IQ and an almost evil grin graced his lips as he thought back to three weeks ago on the jet home from a case.

* * *

_/"We interrupt your regularly scheduled musical selection with an important announcement: never wage a practical joke war against an MIT graduate, because we have a history of going nuclear. Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy the dulcet sounds of me, screaming in your ear, AAAAAAAAHHHHH!".../_

* * *

His ears still smarted from that stunt and like he had told pretty boy, paybacks were a bitch and in about five minutes he was about to get so very even that Derek couldn't keep the self satisfied smirk off his face no matter how hard he tried. Luckily no one else noticed, because the last thing he wanted was to look like a benevolent schemer in front of profilers and hell even Garcia who could smell something like this a mile off.

His baby girl was too smart for her own good.

Suddenly the music came to an end, cutting off _Katy Perry's Roar _mid chorus which drew moans and groans. Derek was grinning like an idiot crossing his arms over his chest just as the bar's eccentric owner Temi climbed up on stage waving one well manicured hand, her thousand or so bracelets rattling musically.

"Hush now," she chided the crowd playfully, "y'all know its Karaoke time, and just as we always do, we'll be taking it in turns with those who have signed up. Sorry to those who couldn't get a turn tonight, but there's always next time!" With a warm grin Temi lifted the clipboard that Derek had gotten his hands on the day before and finding the first name, she lifted her head, "first up tonight singing, '_She will be loved'_ is newbie Dr Spencer Reid."

Scotch half way down his throat, Spencer suddenly choked and would've surely ended up on the ground if it wasn't for Rossi's palm pounding onto his back helping him through his horrendous coughing fit. Several sets of eyes turned on him positively incredulous and Spencer had no idea what to say because he had no—and then his hazel orbs fell upon Derek who was biting on his lower lip and just about containing his laughter.

_Son of a bitch!_

Well, two could play at this game.

"Come on sweetie," Temi called encouragingly, "no need to be shy."

Shy? He was having utter heart failure, but no way in the seven realms of hell was he going to let Derek have his victory. No doubt Derek expected him to run for it, but nu uh, he was so not about to give in to his prank and with a timid smile, Spencer got shakily to his feet and ventured toward the stage. Obviously Morgan had picked the song thinking Reid didn't know it, but thankfully during his time with Garcia when he had been healing from the bullet to his knee, the bubbly tech analyst had been on a serious _Maroon 5_ kick.

By now the rest of team had figured out what Derek had done and while Prentiss and JJ glared daggers at the agent, Hotch and Rossi were caught between exasperation and amusement. Garcia however was laughing silently to herself, because she knew something the rest didn't and she was going to enjoy seeing this blow up in Derek's face.

Spencer waited till Temi had the mike adjusted to his height and stepped back. The band began to play and to his left the words emerged on a screen, not that the genius needed it. He listened carefully, the music flowing over him and with an ease that surprised even him, Spencer began to sing.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else..."_

Every muscle in Derek's body went rigid and in almost comical synchronisation Rossi's, Hotch's, JJ's and Prentiss' jaws all dropped open. Pretty boy could actually sing! And not choir type sing, actually pop star; belt the notes out powerfully till the crowd screamed for more _SING!_

_"__Tap on my window, knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies. Its compromise that moves us along, yeah, my heart is full and my door's always open. You come anytime you want!"_

Holy hell! Spencer was stood rigidly arms wrapped about his middle, looking like a scared mouse and yet singing like an angel. Apart from the BAU team no one knew the timorous looking doctor stood on stage, but they were clearly enjoying his singing. Hell some of the women near the front were full on eye fucking the agent, not that Spencer would notice.

_"I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pourin' rain, look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, and she will be loved. And she will be loved, and she will be loved..."_

The song came to a soothing end and cheeks pink Spencer accepted the applause with a shaky smile before bolting off the stage.

"Well done Dr Reid," Temi congratulated taking her place again and calling out for the next singer.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan demanded to know the second Spencer returned to their table.

"Um, Maroon 5's she will be loved."

"Don't get smart with me pretty boy, since when can you sing?"

"Technically everyone can sing, obviously you mean since when can I sing so well? I don't know Morgan; I've always had a nice voice I suppose, I just don't advertise it." He grinned impishly. "You're just pissed that your little prank backfired."

Pissed? He was livid! And the annoying part, it wasn't even the prank that was eating at him, no, it was something that had been chewing his ass for a while now, and something Derek had been fighting back with the force of a bulldozer. Triumphant Spencer simply laughed at his friend's misfortune reaching for his drink and just like that, Morgan could hardly stand it.

"Hey!" Spencer yelped when he was suddenly yanked to his feet, Scotch lost to him as its contents spilled over the table. Neither copped Rossi and Hotch exchanging a fifty, nor the girl's relieved expressions.

Morgan had a firm grip on his arm and was swiftly dragging him through the crowded establishment, ignoring Spencer's protests and out into the deserted alley that ran alongside the bar.

"Morgan! What the—"

His words were stolen from him when in one rapid movement, the agent pinned Spencer's slender form against the wall, pressed himself firmly against him and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Spencer was too stunned to even respond.

"Have you any idea," kiss, "how hot you were," another kiss, "up there!"

The next kiss sent heat ricocheting toward Spencer's groin and with a strangled groan he arched, tossed his inhibitions aside and kissed back. Startled at first Morgan was afraid to so much as twitch, terrified this was his mind playing tricks on him and any moment now he'd wake up. But no, this was very really and Spencer was warm and willing against him.

"Pretty boy," Derek breathed against his mouth kissing him again.

Spencer slipped his arms about his neck smiling against his mouth, "this is real isn't it? I'm not dreaming right?"

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing baby boy."

Laughing heartily, Spencer initiated the kiss this time, enjoying the heat, the tingle, the tenderness and everything else that promised wonderful days together.


End file.
